choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Natasha
Natasha, a character in The Freshman and The Sophomore series, is a student at Hartfeld. She's also a former member of Hartfeld's Art Club and a girl punk band "The Gutter Kittens". She is first seen in The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 2. Appearance Natasha has tan skin, brown eyes and mid-length, brown hair. She wears a gray tank top, a denim shirt, a suede jacket and a scarf around her neck. Personality Natasha is an artist and she enjoys punk music. She acts nicely but there seems to be something suspicious about her. She has a cruel sense of humor and thinks making hurtful comments is funny. She is very judgmental. Chapters The Freshman Book 3 * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns (Off-screen) * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 8: I Want It That Way * Chapter 11: Sabotage * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony Book 2 * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad The Senior The Senior *Chapter 3: Atomic Punk *Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky Relationships Kaitlyn Kaitlyn meets Natasha during her visit at the Art club, searching for a new hobby. Kaitlyn loves Natasha's painting and also considers her as a good-looking girl. They both like punk music and know the same music groups, so Natasha invites Kaitlyn and her friends to a gig of "The Gutter Kittens". When Kaitlyn finally stands up to Natasha, she is kicked out of The Gutter Kittens. In The Senior, Natasha crashes a concert by Kaitlyn's band as a publicity stunt to offer them the chance to tour with Loose Pins. When Kaitlyn accepts, Natasha joins in a performance of a mashup of one of Kaitlyn's band's songs and Loose Pins' "Werewolf". Rachel & Amara Rachel, Amara and Natasha are band-mates in The Freshman. They're coming along very well but as Amara starts to develop feelings for football-hero Darren, Natasha and Rachel are very unhappy about this because both think that they don't fit together. They're unaware that Darren actually likes punk music. Once Natasha threatens to kick Kaitlyn out of The Gutter Kittens, Amara confesses that she doesn't like the person that Natasha has become. She goes on to say that if she really does kick Kaitlyn out of the band, she will leave as well. Rachel is initially torn between Natasha and Amara, but decides to follow Natasha. In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 1, it is confirmed by Rachel that the band doesn't exist anymore after Natasha's departure. Amara and Rachel form a new band with Kaitlyn. Trivia * Natasha is from Portland. * She is an art major. * She is mentioned as a potential suspect as to who destroyed Kaitlyn's band's instruments and recordings in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 8. However, it is mentioned that her rivalry with Kaitlyn had ended and she is currently on tour in Germany. * Her character model is also used for Sara, a character in Wishful Thinking. * The name Natasha is of Russian origin, which means "Christmas Day". It's a variation of the name Natalie. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Musicians Category:Big Bads Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students